Recently, web pages are provided with various objects, such as check boxes, radio buttons and input forms, for accepting users' inputs. A user performs operations on the objects on the sequentially displayed web pages so as to accomplish a specific purpose, which may be, e.g., purchase of a product, display of information, or change of a preset value. A series of operations the user performs may be similar to those the user performed in the past. Even in such a case, the user is required to perform the series of operations from the beginning to accomplish the intended purpose.
The following three patent documents each disclose a technique of automating user's operations: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 10-340277; Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-007020; and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-290809.